Flaronis Destina vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Flaronis Destina vs Akihiro Dragoscale.png|Zinniax-13 Flaronis Destina vs Akihiro Dragoscale is a What-If? Death Battle by Zinniax-13. Description The Herald Saga vs The Dragon King's Son! Hero vs Dragon, fire vs fire, hot-head vs hot-head, Swordsman vs Swordsman...Will The Herald and Hero of Destiny burn their opponent to a crisp, or will the Dragon Prince show that they are not to be messed with? FIND OUT IN THIS EPISODE OF DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Interlude Boomstick: Uhh...Who are these two? Wiz: I uh...I...Who put these two-AH! *Suddenly, the lights would go out as a lot of punching sounds were heard* ???: There we go! They're tied up and now time to escort them outta here, we have a show to run after all!~ Wiz: Wait wait what!? What the hell is going on!? ???2: Yea yea yea, on it... Boomstick: WHOA WHOA WHOA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUNCHING AND-AH! The lights would flicker back on as muffled sounds were heard somewhere else in the back room as two new figures were present, a certain phantom thief and human with latias-like hair and traits were seen high fiving each other before refocusing on the screen. ???1: Sorry about that, but you won't be seeing em anymore! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Alexis D. Fleur, but please, just call me "Diamond "A"". ???2: W-wow, can't believe that worked out...h-huh...As much as I don't like violence-. Diamond: Oh you and your pacifistic nature, come on, introduce yourself and we have a show to run! ???2: R-right...I'm Solana Frost from the Pokefusions verse, and this is Diamond "A", my co-host! Anyways, let's get to the meat of things, shall we? Diamond: A-ha, yea!~ Let's get to it cutie-! Solana: Did you just call me cutie...Umm...Diamond I thought we-''' Diamond: Yea yea, we talked about it, let's move on... '''Solana: R-right, moving on! Interlude Death Battle Theme Solana: Heroes come in shapes of all kinds and forms...But these two...Um...Why do people always trust teenagers with magical powers, especially the most destructive kinds? Seems dangerous... Diamond: Ah who CARES!~ As long as its AWESOME, I could give less of a shit.~ But yea, these two, hot headed, fire users, protagonists, they have a LOT going for em, and I LOVE IT! Solana: ...Right...Anyways, these two today will be the heroic teenage OCs who have a good amount in common really. Like Flaronis Destina, the Herald and Hero of Destiny... Diamond: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. She's the super smart Solana and I'm the elusive Diamond "A"! Solana: And its our job to find out their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! ...The music then cuts. Diamond: Eyy, first time we nailed it! Good work! Solana: Aye, we did! Moving on! The doors would close. Flaronis is Destined for Death Battle! TBA Akihiro Burns His Way Into Death Battle! TBA Pre-DB TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Trivia *Solana Frost (Pokefusions) and Diamond "A" both belong to me and will be the co-hosts from now on. Category:Zinniax-13 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles